Uncrossing the Rubicon/Raptor Revival
Previous chapter: 1. Humble Origins. "Sorry to scare you, but there are a few things I need to explain about this process before you begin." Stella began. Oh great. A "guided instruction" session. Perfect. I thought to myself. "There are three tools you can you while you clean. The first one is..." Go help someone else. Please. Let me do this. "You use that to clean away small away small chunks of rock. Be careful though! Use it too often and a fine layer..." Lady. Just let me clean already. I've been practicing for this for the past year. "...that away. Finally, you have the X-Ray..." I KNOW all this stuff already! What kind of aspiring fossil fighter would I be if I didn't even know the basics of cleaning?! "You have ninety seconds. Good luck!" Finally! I produced a Hammer from my backpack and began hitting that mysterious Fossil Rock along its edges, making sure to hit the golden distance away from the new rim each time. With a sure and steady hand, I brought it down to the last layer with almost 65 seconds left on the clock. I pulled out my drill. I exposed a small, oddly curved section of bone, and... the clock stopped? "See that white thing? That's bone. Continuing to use the hammer will damage the fossil, so I strongly suggest you switch to the drill." Did she not see me pick up the drill?! ...It's her first day on the job. I'll lay off. I sighed, and gave her the go-ahead to resume the clock. Before too long, I was almost done. I wiped my brow, and accidentally chipped a piece near the mandible when I brought my drill back. Oops. With a measly two seconds left on the clock, I finished. The computer wasted no time in its evaluation. 96 Points. Stella seemed delighted, but I was still kicking myself for accidentally nicking it. "Great! Now we carefully put the cleaned fossil over here in the revival machine..." With my face pressed against the glass I excitedly watched as the skull I had just cleaned was subjected to 1.21 megawatts of electricity in precisely five seconds. I'm such a nerd. "Hey, nice! Looks like you revived yourself an O-Raptor!" O-Raptor, eh? It doesn't look very threatening... I'm digging the burglar's mask, though. That's cool. "Here it is, in Dino Medal form." Stella handed me a poker-chip sized metal disc with a white rim and a raised picture of my new Vivosaur friend on it. I smiled. "Thank you!" "So, is there anything you want me to go over aga-" "No." I said, quickly. "Alright then. Who's next?" Celestial raised her hand. *about two minutes later* "Whoa, a Utahraptor!" She beamed. Stella looked hard at both of us. "Don't forget to get your Fighter's Licenses. You both need to get them before you can legitimately Fossil Battle." "Thanks for the heads-up!" I said. "Yeah, thanks Stella! Bye Mr. Robinson! I hope you find your big fish!" "Thank ya, little miss..." "Celestial. Celestial Derps." "What a might pretty name. Have a good one!" And with that, we left for the registration desk. The adventure continues in Chapter 3: Nobody Said it Was EZ... Category:Uncrossing the Rubicon (Chapters)